Beautiful Creature
by SoleLuan
Summary: AQUI NUNCA OCURRIA NADA Y NUNCA CAMBIABA NADA... El joven Edward Cullen contaba el tiempo que le quedaba para escapar de su pueblo hasta que una nueva estudiante Isabella Swan llego al instituto y le revelo un mundo secreto que había permanecido oculto bajo los robles cubiertos de musgo las aceras agrietadas de Gatlin... ADAPTACION ...
1. Chapter 1

A continuación, y a modo de guía, se presentan los aparecidos en este libro:

Caster: Seres que conviven con los humanos y ejercen diferentes poderes mágicos. Deriva de la expresión _Cast a spell_ (lanzar un hechizo). Cada Caster al alcanzar la Decimosexta Luna deberá ser llamado por la Luz o la Oscuridad, y de esto dependerá su destino por el resto de su vida.

Mortal: Humano que a diferencia de los Caster no posee poderes mágicos, pero que sin embargo tiene total libertad sobre su destino.

Natural: Caster con poderes innatos sobre los elementos de la naturaleza y el clima. Son considerados los Caster más poderosos que hay.

Cataclyst: Equivalente del Caster Natural, pero volcado hacía la Oscuridad.

Siren: Caster con el poder de la persuasión. Capaz de manipular la mente y la voluntad de los otros.

Illusionist: Caster con la capacidad de crear ilusiones, haciendo creer a los otros ver y escuchar cosas que no están allí.

Shifter: Caster capaz de transformar la materia de un objeto, que a diferencia de los Illusionist sí hace un verdadero cambio en el mundo físico.

Palimpsest: Caster capaz de ver todos los hechos ocurridos en un mismo lugar. Todo su pasado, desde su origen hasta su presente.

Sybil: Caster con la capacidad de poder saber toda la verdad, pensamientos y pasados de otros solo con mirar sus ojos.

Empath: Caster capaz de tomar los poderes de otros Caster para usarlos como si fueran suyos por tiempo limitado.

Thaumaturge: Caster con poderes de sanación.

Incubo: Criatura de la noche que no puede exponerse a la luz solar y que puede alimentarse del cuerpo y sangre de otras personas, así como de sus sueños y pensamientos.


	2. 1 - Antes En la mitad de la nada

_**Adaptacion.**_ La historia no es mia y los personajes tampoco ... Espero que sea de su agrado...

 _ **La oscuridad no puede conducirte fuera de la oscuridad:**_

 _ **sólo la luz puede hacer eso.**_

 _ **El odio no puede conducirte fuera del odio;**_

 _ **sólo el amor puede hacer eso.**_

 _ **Martin Luther King Jr.**_

Sólo había dos clases de vecinos en nuestra ciudad, según los había clasificado

cariñosamente mi padre: «Los estúpidos y los catetos» y «aquellos que no son

capaces de irse o son demasiado torpes para hacerlo, cuando todo el mundo

encuentra manera de marcharse». No tenía idea de en qué categoría se situaba él, pero nunca tuve el coraje de preguntárselo. Mi padre era escritor y vivíamos en Gatlin, Carolina del Sur, porque era lo que los Cullen habían hecho siempre, desde que mi trastatarabuelo Antony Cullen luchó y murió al otro lado del río Santee en la Guerra de Secesión.

Pero la gente de este lugar no la llamaba Guerra de Secesión. Cualquiera con

menos de sesenta años la denominaba la Guerra entre los Estados, mientras que quienes superaban esa edad la llamaban la Guerra de la Agresión del Norte, como si el norte hubiera empujado al sur a la guerra por culpa de una bala de algodón.

Todos, eso sí, menos mi familia; nosotros sí la llamábamos la Guerra de Secesión. Una razón más por la cual no podía esperar a marcharme de aquí.

Gatlin no era como esas ciudades pequeñas que se ven en las películas, a menos que fuera una de hace cincuenta años. Estábamos demasiado lejos de Charleston para tener un Starbucks o un McDonald's. Todo lo que teníamos era un Dary Kin, pues losGentry eran demasiado tacaños para comprar todas las letras necesarias cuando adquirieron el Dairy King. La biblioteca aún usaba fichas en papel, el instituto tenía pizarras de tiza y la piscina municipal era el lago Moultrie, con su cálida agua marrón y todo eso. Se podía ir a ver una peli al Cineplex casi al mismo tiempo que salía en DVD, pero había que darse el paseo hasta la escuela universitaria de Summerville. Las tiendas estaban en Main Street, las casas de los ricos en la calle paralela al río y todos los demás vivían al sur de la Route 9, donde el pavimento se cuarteaba en trozos de cemento, fatales para andar, pero estupendos para tirárselos a algún pósum cabreado, el animal más huraño del mundo. Ésas son cosas que nunca muestran las pelis.

Gatlin no era nada complicado; era simplemente Gatlin. Los vecinos, sofocados,

vigilaban desde sus porches bajo el calor insoportable a la vista de todo el mundo,pero no podía ser de otra manera, pues jamás había cambiado nada. Al día siguiente comenzarían las clases, mi primer día de segundo curso en el instituto Stonewall Jackson, y ya me sabía de memoria todo lo que iba a ocurrir, dónde iba a sentarme, con quién hablaría, los chistes, las chicas y dónde aparcaría cada uno.

No había sorpresas en el condado de Gatlin. La verdad, éramos un auténtico

epicentro en mitad de la nada.

Al menos, eso pensaba yo mientras cerraba mi baqueteada copia de _Matadero 5,_ desconectaba el iPod y apagaba la luz en aquella última noche de verano.

Pensándolo bien, no podía haber estado más equivocado.

Había una maldición.

Había una chica.

Y, al final, una tumba.

No lo vi venir de ninguna de las maneras.


	3. 2- 2 de septiembre Sueños modo On

Caía.

Iba en caída libre, precipitándome en el vacío.

—¡Edward! —me llamaba ella, y el sonido de su voz bastaba para acelerar mi

corazón.

—¡Ayúdame!

También ella se desplomaba en el vacío. Estiré el brazo para cogerla, pero aunque

lo alargué cuanto pude, mi mano se cerró vacía. No había tierra alguna bajo mis pies, aunque intentaba abrirme camino en el fango. Nos tocamos con la punta de los dedos y vislumbré chispazos verdes en la oscuridad.

Ella se deslizó entre mis dedos y percibí una sensación de pérdida.

Aún retenía ese olor suyo a limones y tomillo, pese a que no había podido sujetarla.

Y no podía vivir sin senté de golpe, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¡Edward Cullen! ¡Levántate! No me vayas a llegar tarde a clase el primer día —

escuché gritar a Victoria desde el piso de abajo.

Concentré la mirada en un parche de tenue luz que destacaba en la oscuridad. Se oía el tamborileo lejano de la lluvia contra los viejos postigos de estilo colonial.

Seguramente llovía y ya era por la mañana. Debía de estar en mi cuarto.

Hacía calor y humedad en el dormitorio a causa de la tormenta. ¿Por qué tenía la ventana abierta?

El corazón me iba a cien. Permanecí tumbado de espaldas en la cama y el sueño se diluyó, como ocurría siempre. Estaba a salvo en mi habitación, en nuestra vieja casa,en la misma chirriante cama de caoba donde habían dormido por lo menos seis generaciones de Cullen antes que yo y donde la gente no se caía por agujeros negros de fango, y nunca jamás pasaba nada.

Me quedé mirando el techo de escayola, pintado de color azul cielo para que los

abejorros carpinteros no anidaran allí. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Ese sueño se me repetía desde hacía meses, aunque no conseguía recordarlo entero nunca. Siempre me acordaba de la misma parte. La chica caía y yo también, debía sujetarla, pero me resultaba imposible, y le iba a ocurrir algo terrible si se me escapaba, pero ahí estaba la cosa: no se me podía escapar y no podía perderla. Era como si estuviera enamorado de ella aunque no la conociera. Una especie de amor _antes_ de la primera vista.

Y todo esto parecía una locura, ya que sólo era una chica en un sueño, y ni siquiera conocía su aspecto. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo era. Tenía este sueño desde hacía meses, pero en todo ese tiempo no había visto su rostro ni una sola vez o no podía recordarlo. Mi única certeza era ese sentimiento de angustia en mi interior cuando la perdía. Cuando se me escapaba entre los dedos, el estómago me daba un salto, como cuando uno va en una montaña rusa y el cochecito se hunde en el vací en el estómago. Vaya metáfora de mierda. Más bien parecían abejas asesinas.

Quizá se me estaba yendo la bola o a lo mejor es que me hacía falta ducharme.

Llevaba los auriculares puestos y al echarle una ojeada a mi iPod descubrí allí una

canción que no reconocí.

 _Dieciséis lunas._

¿Qué era eso? La pulsé. Era una melodía evocadora e inquietante. No podía

identificar la voz, pero tenía la sensación de haberla escuchado antes.

 _Dieciséis años, dieciséis lunas,_

 _dieciséis de tus miedos más íntimos._

 _Dieciséis veces soñaste con mis lágrimas_

 _cayendo, cayendo a lo largo de los años..._

Era un poco deprimente, espeluznante... y algo hipnótica.

—¡Edward Antony Cullen! —volvió a gritar Victoria por encima de la mú é el iPod y me senté en la cama, echando hacia atrás la colcha. Las sábanas parecían llenas de arena, pero yo sabía qué era, era polvo, y tenía las uñas manchadas de fango negro, como la última noche que había tenido el sueño.

Arrugué las sábanas y las escondí en la cesta de la ropa para lavar bajo la sucia

sudadera de entrenamiento que me había puesto el día anterior. Me metí en la ducha e intenté olvidar mientras me frotaba las manos y las últimas briznas de mi sueño desaparecían por el sumidero. Si no pensaba en ello, era como si no hubiese ocurrido.

Ésa había sido mi actitud ante las cosas durante los últimos meses.

Pero no en lo referente a ella. Eso no podía evitarlo, siempre estaba pensando en

ella. Volvía una y otra vez al sueño, incluso aunque no pudiera explicarlo. Esto se

había convertido en mi secreto y no había más que hablar. Tenía dieciséis años y me había enamorado de una chica que no existía, estaba perdiendo la cabeza poco a poco.

Daba igual con cuanta fuerza me frotara, no podía reprimir el latido alocado de mi

corazón. Y seguía oliendo a limones por encima del aroma del jabón Ivory y el

champú Stop & Shop. Sólo un poco, pero ahí estaban.

Limones y é las escaleras hacia la tranquilizadora cotidianeidad de las cosas. En la mesa del desayuno, Victoria había colocado delante de mí un plato de la misma vieja vajilla de porcelana azul y blanca —la porcelana de los dragones, como la llamaba mi madre— lleno de huevos fritos, beicon, tostadas con mantequilla y sémola de maíz.

Victoria, nuestra asistenta, era para mí un poco como una abuela, salvo porque era más lista y tenía peores pulgas que mi abuela de verdad. Prácticamente me había criado y se había tomado como una misión personal hacerme crecer otros treinta centímetros más, a pesar de que ya medía cerca de metro noventa. Sin embargo, esta mañana, cosa extraña, tenía mucha hambre, como si no hubiera comido en una semana. Engullí un huevo y dos trozos de beicon y me sentí mejor. Le sonreí con la boca llena.

—No me agobies, Victoria. Es sólo el primer día de instituto. —Me plantó delante con un golpe un vaso gigante de zumo de naranja y otro aún más grande de leche, leche entera, la única que bebíamos por allí—. ¿No queda batido de chocolate?

Yo consumía batidos de chocolate con la misma facilidad que otra gente bebía

Coca Cola o café. Ya desde por la mañana ansiaba pegarme mi siguiente chute de azúcar.

—A.C.O.S.T.Ú.M.B.R.A.T.E. —Victoria tenía una entrada de crucigrama apropiada

para cualquier cosa, cuanto más larga mejor, y le gustaba usarlas. La manera en que las deletreaba letra por letra hacía que las sintiera en la cabeza como un golpe tras otro, una y otra vez—. Ya sabes, mejor será que te hagas a la idea. Y no te vayas a creer que pondrás un pie fuera de esa puerta sin antes haberte bebido la leche.

—Sí, señora.

—Ya veo lo elegante que vas.

Pero eso no era cierto. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta

deslucida, como la mayoría de los días. Eso sí, todas tenían leyendas diferentes y en ésta ponía: «Harley Davidson». Y llevaba las mismas Chuck Taylors negras que usaba desde hacía ya tres años.

—Pensé que ibas a cortarte ese pelo —lo dijo como echándomelo en cara, pero yo me di cuenta de lo que era en realidad: nada más y nada menos que sincero cariño.

—¿Y cuándo he dicho yo eso?

—¿Acaso no sabes que los ojos son la ventana del alma?—A lo mejor es que yo no quiero que nadie mire dentro de la mía.

Me castigó con otro plato de beicon. Victoria apenas alcanzaba el metro y medio, y

probablemente era más vieja que la misma porcelana de los dragones, a pesar de lo cual insistía en todos sus cumpleaños en que sólo había cumplido cincuenta y tres.

Pero no era sólo una afable señora mayor, sino que constituía la máxima autoridad

en mi casa.

—Bueno, no creas que te vas a ir con el pelo mojado con el tiempo que hace. No me gusta el aspecto de esta tormenta. Es como si flotara algo maligno en el viento y no hay forma de cambiar un día así. Tiene voluntad propia.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Victoria tenía una visión peculiar de las cosas. Cuando

estaba de ese estado de ánimo, mi madre solía decir que se había puesto «oscura», ya que mezclaba la religión con la superstición, de ese modo tan particular del sur. Así que cuando se ponía «oscura», lo mejor era no cruzarse en su camino. También era conveniente dejar sus hechizos en los alféizares de las ventanas y las muñecas que hacía en sus cajones correspondientes.

Me metí en la boca otro tenedor cargado de huevo y me acabé aquel desayuno de campeón: huevos, jamón y beicon, todo aplastado dentro de un sándwich me lo metía en la boca, eché una ojeada pasillo abajo, como de costumbre.

La puerta del estudio de mi padre todavía estaba cerrada. Solía escribir por la noche y dormía en su viejo sofá de allí durante todo el día. Así había sido desde la muerte de mi madre en abril. Igual podría haberse convertido en vampiro; al menos, eso eralo que había dicho la tía Caroline cuando pasó con nosotros la primavera.

Probablemente había perdido la oportunidad de verle hasta la mañana siguiente.

Una vez que se cerraba esa puerta, no volvía a abrirse.

Escuché un bocinazo procedente de la calle. Era Jazz. Cogí mi raída mochila negra y salí disparado por la puerta hacia la lluvia. Lo mismo podían haber sido las siete de la tarde que de la mañana, así de oscuro estaba el cielo. El tiempo llevaba así de chungo desde hacía unos cuantos días.

El coche de Jazz, el Cacharro, estaba en la calle, con el motor petardeando y la

música a toda leche. Había ido a la escuela con Jazz desde que íbamos al jardín de infancia, cuando nos hicimos muy amigos a raíz de que él me diera la mitad de su Twinkie en el autobús. Sólo más tarde me di cuenta de que antes se le había caído al suelo. Aunque los dos nos habíamos sacado el carné de conducir ese verano, Jazz era el único que tenía coche, si se le podía llamar coche a aquello.

Al menos, el ruido del motor ahogaba el estruendo de la tormenta. Victoria

permaneció en el porche con los brazos cruzados en un gesto desaprobador.

—Aquí no pongas esa música tan alta, Jasper Jefferson Whitlock . No te creas que

voy a dejar de llamar a tu madre para contarle lo que hiciste durante todo el veranoen el sótano cuando tenías nueve años.

Jazz se estremeció. No había mucha gente que le llamara por su nombre completo,

salvo su madre y Victoria.

—Sí, señora.

La contrapuerta se cerró de un portazo. Jazz se echó a reír e hizo patinar las

ruedas en el asfalto mojado mientras nos separábamos del bordillo. Era como si

estuviéramos fingiendo una fuga, que era como solía conducir él, pero eso era algo

que jamás habíamos hecho.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en mi sótano cuando tenías nueve años?

—¡Qué fue lo que no hice en tu sótano cuando tenía nueve años! —Jazz bajó el

volumen de la música, lo cual estuvo bien, pues era espantosa, seguramente para

preguntarme si me gustaba, cosa que hacía todos los días. La tragedia de su banda, Quién disparó a Whitlock, consistía en que ninguno sabía tocar un instrumento ni cantar. Sin embargo, Jazz no hacía más que hablar de tocar la batería con el grupo y marcharse a Nueva York después de la graduación para intentar conseguir cosas que probablemente no llegarían a suceder nunca. Tenía más posibilidades de colar una canasta de tres puntos borracho y con los ojos vendados desde el aparcamiento no tenía pensado ir a la universidad; sin embargo, me llevaba ventaja. Sabía qué quería hacer, aun cuando fuera a largo plazo. Todo lo que yo tenía era una caja de zapatos llena de folletos de universidades que jamás podría enseñarle a mi padre.

No me importaba dónde estuvieran esas facultades, mientras fuera al menos a varios miles de kilómetros de Gatlin.

No quería terminar como mi padre, viviendo en la misma casa, en el mismo

pueblo donde me había criado, con la misma gente que no soñaba siquiera con salir de aquí.

Flanqueaban la calle dos largas hileras de casas victorianas que chorreaban agua;

tenían el mismo aspecto que cuando las construyeron hacía más de cien años. A mi calle le habían puesto el nombre de Cotton Bend porque estas viejas casonas daban la espalda a miles y miles de plantaciones de algodón. Ahora daban la espalda a la Route 9, que era prácticamente casi lo único que había cambiado por aquí.

Cogí un donut rancio de la caja que estaba en el suelo del coche.—Oye, ¿anoche me subiste una canción muy rara al iPod?

—¿Qué canción? ¿Podría ser ésta? —Jazz puso la última maqueta que habían

grabado.

—Creo que tendrías que trabajarla un poco más. Como todas las demás. —Eso era lo que le decía todos los días, más o menos.

—Oye, tú, lo mismo te tienes que arreglar un poco la cara después de que te dé un

buen par de guantazos. —Y esto era lo que solía responderme todos los días, más o menos.

Pasé las canciones de la lista de reproducción.

—La canción creo que se llama _Dieciséis lunas._

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando.

No estaba allí. La canción había desaparecido pese a que la había escuchado justo esa mañana. Estaba seguro de no haberla imaginado, pues aún la tenía en la cabeza.

—Si quieres escuchar una canción, espera a oír esta nueva. —Jazz bajó la vista

para buscarla.—Oye, tío, mantén los ojos en la carretera.

Pero él no alzó la mirada y por el rabillo del ojo vi pasar un extraño coche justo

delante de nosotros...Durante un segundo los sonidos de la calle, la lluvia y Jazz se diluyeron en el silencio y pareció como si todo sucediera a cámara lenta. No podía apartar los ojos del vehículo. Era sólo una sensación, nada que pudiera describirse con exactitud. Y entonces nos adelantó, girando en dirección contraria.

No reconocí el coche, jamás lo había visto antes. Es imposible imaginarse lo raro que es eso, porque conocía todos y cada uno de los automóviles del pueblo. No había ningún turista en esa época del año. A nadie se le ocurriría correr el riesgo durante la época de huracanes.

Era largo y negro como un coche fúnebre. En realidad, estaba casi seguro de que lo era.

A lo mejor era un mal presagio. Quizás este año todavía iba a ser peor de lo

esperado.

—Aquí la tienes: _Bandana negra._ Esta canción me va a convertir en una estrella.

El coche ya había desaparecido cuando él alzó la vista.


	4. 3- 2 de septiembre - Chica nueva

Ocho calles. Ésa era toda la distancia que mediaba entre Cotton Bend y Jackson High. Si tuviera que vivir de nuevo toda mi vida, probablemente me la pasaría subiendo y bajando estas ocho calles, y desde luego fueron suficientes en aquel momento para quitarme de la cabeza el extraño coche fúnebre negro. Quizá por eso no se lo mencioné a Jazz.

Pasamos por el Stop & Shop, conocido también como el Stop & Steal. Era la única tienda del pueblo y lo más cercano que teníamos a un 7-Eleven. Así que cada vez que quedaba en la puerta con mis amigos, lo hacía con la esperanza de no tropezarme con la madre de alguno comprando comida o, peor aún, con Victoria.

Distinguí el Grand Prix que me era tan familiar aparcado justo delante.

—Oh, oh. Fatty ya ha acampado por aquí.

Estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor, leyendo _Barras y Estrellas._

—Quizá no nos haya visto. —Jazz miró por el retrovisor, tenso.

—Nos han fastidiado.

Fatty era el encargado del instituto Stonewall Jackson para controlar a los que hacían pellas, además de un orgulloso miembro de la fuerza de policía de Gatlin. Su novia, Amanda, trabajaba en el Stop & Steal, y él aparcaba allí muchas mañanas a la espera de que salieran los productos de la panadería. Y eso era de lo más inconveniente si uno siempre llegaba tarde, como nos solía pasar a Jazz y a mí.

Desde luego, uno no podía matricularse en el Jackson sin conocer las rutinas de Fatty tan bien como el horario de las clases. Fatty nos hizo señas para que siguiéramos adelante sin levantar siquiera la vista de la sección de deportes. Por hoy, nos dejaba pasar.

—Sección de deportes y un bollo pegajoso. Ya sabes lo que eso significa.

—Sí, que nos quedan cinco el Cacharro en el párking del instituto en punto muerto, con la esperanza de pasar desapercibidos ante el control de faltas, pero fuera diluviaba, así que cuando entramos en el edificio estábamos empapados y las zapatillas nos hacían tanto ruido que, de todas formas, nos hubiera dado igual quedarnos allí parados.

-¡Edward Cullen! ¡Jasper Whitlock!

Permanecimos de pie en la oficina, chorreando, esperando nuestro parte de castigo.

—Ya empezamos llegando tarde desde el primer día de curso. Señor Whitlock, su madre va a tener unas palabritas con usted. Y no ponga esa sonrisita de suficiencia, señor Cullen, Victoria le va a moler a palos.

La señorita Hester tenía razón. Victoria no iba a tardar en enterarse de que había llegado tarde ni cinco minutos, si es que no se había enterado ya. Así eran las cosas por aquí. Mi madre solía decir que Carlton Eaton, el jefe de la estafeta de correos, leía todas las cartas que consideraba medianamente interesantes, y ni siquiera se molestaba en sellarlas de nuevo después. Tampoco es que hubiera muchas noticias que lo merecieran. Todas las familias tienen sus secretos, pero todos en la calle las conocían, igual que sus secretos.

—Señorita Hester, es que venía conduciendo despacio porque llovía mucho. —

Jazz echó mano de su encanto, a ver qué pasaba, pero la señorita Hester se bajó las gafas un poco y le devolvió la mirada sin parecer encantada en absoluto. La cadenita que llevaba en torno al cuello para sujetar las gafas se balanceó.

—No puedo perder el tiempo charlando con vosotros, chicos. Estoy ocupada

rellenando vuestros partes de falta, así que ya sabéis dónde pasaréis la tarde: aquí castigados —dijo mientras nos daba a cada uno un papel de color azul.

Ya lo creo que estaba ocupada. Se olía ya la laca de uñas incluso antes de que torciéramos la esquina. Bienvenidos.

El primer día de clase siempre es igual en Gatlin. Los profesores, que nos conocían a todos de la iglesia, decidían que eras listo o torpe en cuanto pisabas la guardería.

Yo era listo porque mis padres eran profesores. Jazz era idiota porque había arrugado las páginas de la Biblia durante la «búsqueda de la frase bíblica», además de vomitar una vez en la fiesta de Navidad. Y como yo era listo, sacaba buenas notas en los exámenes; y como él era tonto, las sacaba malas. No creo que nadie semolestara siquiera en leerlos. Algunas veces escribía algunas cosas a voleo en mitadde mis ejercicios sólo para comprobar si mis profesores me decían algo. Jamás me dijeron nada.

Por desgracia, no se aplicaba el mismo principio a los test. En la clase de inglés de primera hora, descubrí que la profesora, de setecientos años de edad, cuyo nombre era, aunque parezca increíble, señora English, esperaba que nos hubiéramos leído _Matar a un ruiseñor_ durante el verano, así que suspendí la primera prueba. Genial. Me había leído el libro hacía por lo menos dos años, pues era uno de los favoritos de mi madre, pero había pasado mucho tiempo y me equivoqué en los detalles.

Hay algo que pocos saben de mí: me paso todo el tiempo leyendo. Los libros eran lo único con lo que podía evadirme de Gatlin, aunque sólo fuera durante un rato.

Tenía un mapa en la pared de mi cuarto y cada vez que leía sobre un lugar que me gustaría conocer lo marcaba en él. _El guardián entre el centeno_ me había mostrado Nueva York. _Hacia rutas salvajes_ me condujo a Alaska. Cuando leí _En el camino_ añadí Chicago, Denver, Los Ángeles y Ciudad de México. Kerouac te podía llevar a casi cualquier sitio. Cada pocos meses, trazaba una línea para unir los puntos. Una fina línea verde que seguiría en un viaje por carretera el verano anterior a la universidad, si es que alguna vez conseguía salir de este pueblo. Me guardaba para mí solo lo del mapa y la lectura. En este lugar, los libros y el baloncesto hacían mala química no me fue mucho mejor. El señor Hollenback me condenó a ser compañero de laboratorio de Jessica «Anti-Edward», también conocida como Jessica Stanley, que se había jurado despreciarme toda la vida desde el baile del año pasado, cuando cometí el error de ponerme mis zapatillas Chuck Taylor con el esmoquin y dejé que mi padre nos llevara en el Volvo todo oxidado. Tenía una ventana rota que no podía subirse, de modo que el aire le destrozó su rubio cabello perfectamente

peinado con rizos para el baile de graduación; para cuando llegamos al gimnasio, parecía María Antonieta recién salida de la cama. Jessica no me dirigió la palabra durante el resto de la noche y envió a Bree Tanner para dejarme plantado a tres pasos de la fuente de ponche. Eso fue realmente el final de la historia.

Aquella situación era un tema inagotable de diversión para los chicos, que todavía esperaban que volviéramos a salir juntos. Lo que ellos no sabían era que a mí no me iban las chicas como Jessica. Era guapa, pero eso era todo. Y mirarla no me compensaba tener que escuchar lo que salía de su boca. Yo quería algo distinto, alguien con quien pudiera charlar de otras cosas que no fueran fiestas y quién iba a ser coronado en el baile de invierno. Una chica que fuera lista, o divertida, o al menos una compañera decente de ás una chica como ésa no fuese más que un sueño, pero desde luego cualquier sueño es mejor que una pesadilla, aunque ésta lleve una falda de í a la clase de química, pero mi día empeoró a partir de ese momento. Al parecer, este año tenía que estudiar de nuevo historia de Estados Unidos, que era la única historia que se enseñaba en el Jackson, con lo cual sobraba el añadido. Me pasaría mi segundo año consecutivo estudiando la Guerra de la Agresión del Norte con el señor Lee, que no estaba emparentado con el famoso general, pero, según lo que habíamos descubierto a estas alturas, él y el famoso líder confederado eran uno solo en espíritu. El señor Lee era uno de los pocos profesores que me odiaban de verdad. El curso anterior, Jazz me había retado a que escribiera un ensayo titulado _La guerra de la Agresión del Sur,_ y me suspendió. Al parecer, después de todo, algunas veces los profesores sí que se leían los trabajos de verdad.

Encontré un asiento al final de la clase al lado de Jazz, que estaba ocupado copiando los apuntes de cualquier clase anterior que se hubiera pasado roncando; sin embargo, dejó de escribir tan pronto como me senté.

—Tío, ¿lo has oído?

—¿Oír el qué?

—Hay una chica nueva en el instituto.

—Hay una tonelada de chicas nuevas, imbécil, una clase entera de novatas.—No estoy hablando de las novatas, sino de la chica nueva de nuestra clase.

En cualquier instituto, la llegada de una nueva alumna a la clase de segundo sería toda una noticia, pero esto era el Jackson, y no había llegado nadie al instituto desde tercer grado, cuando Tomas Jack se mudó con sus abuelos después de que su padre fuera arrestado por regentar un negocio de juego en el sótano de su casa en Lake City.

—¿Quién es?

—No lo sé. He tenido educación cívica a segunda hora con los colgados de la banda de música y ellos no sabían nada salvo que toca el violín o algo así. Me pregunto si estará buena. —Jazz tenía una mente como un disco con una sola pista, como la mayoría de los chicos. La diferencia estribaba en que la pista de Jazz terminaba directamente en su boca.

—Vaya, ¿es una de las piradas de la banda?

—No. Se dedica a la música. Quizá comparta conmigo mi amor por la música clásica.

—¿Música clásica? —La única música clásica que había oído Jazz en su vida había sido en la consulta del dentista.—Ya sabes, tío, los clásicos. Pink Floyd, Black Sabbath, los Stones...Me eché a reír.

—Señor Whitlock. Señor Cullen. Siento interrumpir su conversación, pero me gustaría empezar la clase, si les parece bien. —El tono del señor Lee era tan sarcástico como el año pasado y su aspecto, con el pelo repeinado y grasiento y la cara picada, igual de malo. Nos repartió copias del mismo programa que debía de llevar usando por lo menos diez años. Este año se exigía participar en un acto _recreacionista_ de la Guerra de Secesión. Pues no faltaba más, sólo tenía que pedirle prestado un uniforme a uno de mis parientes de los que participan en celebraciones _recreacionistas_ los fines de semana. Mira qué suerte.

Después de que sonara el timbre, Jazz y yo nos retrepamos en el vestíbulo al lado de nuestras taquillas con la esperanza de echarle una buena ojeada a la chica nueva.

Era para oírle, ella iba a ser su futura amiga del alma, colega de su banda, y me recitó toda una serie más de afinidades de las que no me apetecía oírle hablar. Pero a la única cosa que conseguimos echarle una ojeada fue al buen trozo de Charlotte Chase que dejaba ver una falda vaquera dos tallas más pequeña de la suya. Lo cual significaba sin duda que no íbamos a pillar nada más antes del almuerzo porque nuestra próxima clase era lenguaje de signos americano y no se permitía hablar de manera bastante estricta. Nadie era tan bueno con los signos como para deletrear«chica nueva», especialmente porque esa clase era la única en la que coincidíamos con el resto del equipo de baloncesto del Jackson.

Llevaba en aquel equipo desde octavo grado, cuando crecí quince centímetros durante el verano y al final me quedé una cabeza por encima de todos los demás de mi clase. Además, uno está obligado a hacer algo normal cuando sus dos padres son profesores. Y mira por dónde, yo era bastante bueno en baloncesto. Siempre parecía saber dónde iban a lanzar la pelota los jugadores del otro equipo, lo cual me había valido un asiento en la cafetería todos los días. Y en Jackson, eso costaba lo suyo.

Ese día el asiento había ganado aún más valor porque Shawn Bishop, nuestro base, ya había visto a la chica nueva. Jazz le preguntó lo único que les importaba a todos.

—Entonces, ¿está buena?

—Muy buena.

—¿Tan buena como Bree Tanner?

Como si estuviera sincronizada con su nombre, Bree, el modelo por el cual se medían el resto de chicas del Jackson, entró en la cafetería, cogida del brazo de Jessica «Anti-Edward» y todos nos volvimos a mirar porque Bree tenía el metro y mediomás perfecto de piernas que habíamos visto en nuestra vida. Jessica y Bree eran casi una sola persona, incluso aunque no llevaran puestos los uniformes deanimadoras. Ambas llevaban el pelo rubio, con mechas de peluquería, chancletas y unas faldas vaqueras tan cortas que podrían pasar por cinturones. Lo mejor de Bree eran las piernas, pero la parte superior del bikini de Jessica era la destinataria de las miradas de todos los chicos en el lago durante el verano. Nunca las veías llevar libros, sólo unos diminutos bolsos metalizados apretados bajo el brazo, donde apenas cabía un móvil y eso para las pocas ocasiones en las que Jessica dejaba de mandar mensajes con él.

Las diferencias se reducían a las posiciones que ocupaban en el equipo de animadoras. Bree era la capitana y hacía de base: era una de las chicas que sostenía dos filas de animadoras en la famosa pirámide de las Wildcats, sistema de animación al que se había sumado el instituto Jackson. Jessica era saltadora, una de las chicas que coronaban la pirámide, y a la que lanzaban un metro o dos por los aires hasta completar una voltereta o cualquier otra alocada pirueta acrobática de las que podrían terminar fácilmente en un cuello roto. Pese a todo, Jessica seguiría arriesgándolo todo por estar en lo alto de esa pirámide, aunque Bree no lo necesitaba. Cuando Jessica saltaba, la pirámide continuaba tal cual, pero si Bree se movía un centímetro, todo aquello se venía «Anti-Edward» se dio cuenta de que la estábamos mirando y puso cara de pocos amigos. Los chicos se echaron a reír. Erick Jorkie me dio una palmada en la espalda.

—En el pecado está la penitencia, Cullen. Ya conoces a Jessica, quien bien te quiere te hará sufrir.

Hoy no tenía ganas de pensar en Jessica, sino justo todo lo contrario. Desde el momento en que Jazz planteó la historia, algo me había llamado la atención en cuanto a esa chica nueva y era la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien diferente procedente de un sitio distinto. Quizás alguien con una vida mejor que la nuestra, y que la mía en especial.

Incluso alguien con quien hubiera soñado. Sabía que era nada más que una fantasía, pero quería creérmela.

—Oye, ¿habéis oído hablar de la chica nueva? —Bree se sentó en el regazo de Mike Newton, que era el capitán de nuestro equipo y su novio de quita y pon. En este momento, estaban juntos. Él deslizó las manos por sus piernas de color anaranjado, tan hacia arriba que uno no sabía dónde mirar.

—Shawn nos estaba informando. Dice que está buena. ¿La vas a incluir en el grupo de animadoras? —preguntó Jazz mientras cogía de mi bandeja un par de patatas Tater Tots.

—No lo creo. Tendríais que ver la ropa que lleva. —Golpe número uno—. Y lo pálida que está. —Golpe número dos.

Según Bree, una chica nunca estaba lo suficientemente delgada o demasiado bronceada.

Jessica se sentó al lado de Erick, inclinándose de una manera algo excesiva sobre la mesa.

—¿Y os ha dicho quién es ella?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Jessica hizo una pausa para dar dramatismo a su comentario.

—Es la sobrina del Aro Volturi.

Pero la verdad es que no hacía falta hacer pausa alguna esta vez, pues fue como si hubiera aspirado el aire de la habitación. Un par de chicos se echaron a reír, porque pensaron que estaba de broma, pero yo sabía que no. Golpe número tres.

Ya la habían rechazado. Y eso la alejaba tanto de mí que probablemente no llegaría ni a verla. La posibilidad de que apareciera la chica de mi sueño se desvanecióincluso antes de que pudiera hacerme a la idea de cómo sería nuestra primera cita.

Había quedado condenado a tres años más de chicas como Jessica Stanley.

Aro Melquisedec Volturi era un tipo del pueblo que vivía confinado en su casa. Digamos que recordaba lo suficiente de _Matar a un ruiseñor_ para ser consciente de que el Viejo Volturi hacía que Boo Radley pareciera un mariposilla. Vivía en una vieja casa en ruinas en la plantación más antigua e infame de Gatlin, y no creo que nadie en el pueblo le hubiera visto al menos desde que yo nací, o incluso antes.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Jazz.

—Completamente. Forge Waylon se lo dijo ayer a mi madre cuando le trajo el correo.

Bree asintió.

—Mi madre ha escuchado lo mismo. _Se_ ha mudado a vivir con el Viejo Volturi hace un par de días, viene de Virginia o Maryland, no me acuerdo.

Todos continuaron hablando de ella, de su ropa, su pelo, su tío y de lo bicho raro que probablemente era. Esto era lo que más odiaba de Gatlin, el modo en que todo el mundo se dedicaba a comentar lo que habías dicho, o hecho, o, como en este caso,vestido. Me quedé mirando los fideos de mi bandeja, bañados en ese flojo líquido de color naranja que no tenía mucho parecido con el quedaban dos años y ocho meses, contando desde ese momento. Tenía que salir como fuera de este pueblo.

El gimnasio se usaba después de las clases para los ensayos de las animadoras. Ya no llovía, de modo que los entrenamientos de baloncesto tenían lugar en la pista exterior, con su cemento agrietado, los bordes levantados, y aún cubierto de charcos de agua debido a la lluvia que había caído por la mañana. Había que andar con mucho cuidado para no darse un golpe en una fisura del tamaño del Gran Cañón situada en el medio. Aparte de eso, desde allí se podía ver casi todo el aparcamiento y se podía observar en primera fila la vida social del instituto mientras calentabas.

Hoy estaba en racha. Llevaba siete de siete desde la línea de tres, pero también Mike, que me seguía lanzamiento tras lanzamiento.

Un silbido en el aire. Ocho. Parecía que me bastaba mirar a la canasta para que entrara la pelota. Algunos días las cosas salen así.

Otro silbido. Nueve. Mike estaba cabreado. De hecho, cada vez que yo tiraba, botaba la pelota con más energía contra el suelo. Él era el otro pívot alto. Nuestroacuerdo tácito era que yo le dejaba estar en primera fila a cambio de que no me diera la brasa si no me apetecía quedarme en el Stop & Steal todos los días después del entrenamiento. Estaban contadas las formas en las que puedes hablar siempre de las mismas chicas y la cantidad de salchichas Slim Jims que te puedes comer.

Silbido. Diez. No podía fallar. Quizá fuera sólo cosa de la genética, o quizás había algo más. No me había dado cuenta, pero había dejado de intentarlo desde que murió mi madre; después de todo, era increíble que siguiera entrenando.

Silbido. Once. Mike gruñó algo a mis espaldas, botando con más fuerza. Intenté no sonreír y le eché una ojeada al aparcamiento cuando lancé el tiro siguiente. Vi una maraña de pelo negro largo detrás de la rueda de un coche negro y largo.

Un coche fúnebre. Me estremecí.

Entonces ella se giró y observé a través de la ventanilla a una chica mirando en mi dirección, o al menos creí haberla visto. La pelota chocó contra el aro de la canasta y salió despedida por encima de la verja. Detrás de mí, escuché el sonido tan familiar.

Silbido. Doce. Mike Newton podía relajarse por fin.

Cuando el coche pasó, miré a la cancha. Todos los chicos se habían quedado mirando como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

—¿Ésa era...?Billy Watts, nuestro alero, asintió y se subió con una sola mano encima de la verja.

—Sí, la sobrina del Viejo Volturi.

Shawn le lanzó la pelota.

—Exactamente como nos lo habían contado: va conduciendo su coche fúnebre.

Erick sacudió la cabeza.

—Pues está buena de verdad. Qué desperdicio.

Todos volvieron al juego, pero cuando Mike fue a lanzar otra vez, comenzó a llover.

Treinta segundos más tarde nos atrapó el aguacero, la lluvia más intensa que habíamos visto en todo el día. Me quedé allí, dejando que las gotas me golpearan. El pelo mojado se me metía en los ojos y no podía ver el resto del colegio, ni al equipo.

El mal presagio no era sólo el coche fúnebre, sino también la chica.

Durante unos cuantos minutos había sentido auténtica esperanza de que quizás este año no fuera como los demás, y que algo cambiara. Que hubiera alguien con quien poder hablar, con quien me sintiera bien.

Pero todo lo que tenía era un buen día en la cancha, y eso nunca había sidosuficiente.


	5. 4- 2 de septiembre - Agujero del Cielo

Al llegar, encontré en la cocina un plato con pollo frito congelado con mala pinta, puré de patata y judías verdes en salsa, además de unos panecillos, tal cual Victoria los había dejado. Generalmente me mantenía la cena caliente hasta que regresaba del entrenamiento, pero, por lo visto, hoy no. Tenía un buen problema. Victoria estaba furiosa y comía bastones de caramelo con sabor a canela Red Hots, sentada en la mesa mientras garabateaba el crucigrama del _New York Times._ Mi padre se había suscrito en secreto a la edición del domingo, porque los crucigramas del Barras _y_ Estrellas tenían demasiados errores y los del _Reader's Digest_ eran demasiado cortos.

No sé cómo conseguía colárselos a Carlton Eaton, que se habría encargado de hacer saber a toda la población que nos creíamos demasiado buenos para el _Barras y_ _Estrellas,_ pero no había nada que mi padre no hiciera por Victoria.

Deslizó el plato en mi dirección, mirándome, pero sin llegar a verme de verdad.

Me metí un bocado de puré de patata y pollo en la boca. No había nada que Victoria odiara más que dejar la comida en el plato. Intenté mantenerme a distancia de la punta del lápiz negro del número 2 que usaba sólo para los crucigramas y que estaba tan afilado que casi se podía derramar sangre con él. Esta noche no me cabía duda que el rápido golpeteo de la lluvia en el tejado. No se oía nada más en la habitación. Victoria dio un golpe con el lápiz en la mesa.

—Nueve letras. «Recluido o penalizado por cometer una fechoría». —Lanzó otra mirada en mi dirección. Me metí otra cucharada en la boca de puré de patata. Ya sabía lo que se me venía encima: el nueve horizontal.

—C.A.S.T.I.G.A.D.O. O sea, sancionado. Es decir, que si no eres capaz de llegar a clase a tu hora, ya puedes ir pensando en irte de esta casa.

Me pregunté quién la habría llamado para decirle que había llegado tarde, o mejor aún, quién no la habría llamado. Volvió a sacar punta al lápiz, aunque no lo necesitaba, metiendo la punta en el afilador automático que tenía en la encimera.

Seguía evitándome la mirada de forma significativa, lo que era aún peor que si me hubiera mirado fijamente a los acerqué a ella y le pasé el brazo por encima, dándole un buen achuchón.

—Venga ya, Victoria. No seas así. Esta mañana estaba diluviando, no querrías que corriéramos como locos bajo la lluvia, ¿no?

Alzó una ceja, pero su expresión se suavizó.

—Bueno, pues me da la impresión de que va a llover desde ahora hasta el día en que te dé por cortarte el pelo, así que será mejor que encuentres el modo de llegar a la escuela antes de que suene el timbre.

—Sí, señora. —Le di un achuchón más y me encaminé de nuevo hacia el gélido puré de patata—. No te vas a creer lo que ha pasado hoy. Tenemos una chica nueva en clase. —No sé por qué dije aquello, quizá porque aún lo tenía metido en la cabeza.

—¿Crees que no me he enterado de lo de Isabella Swan? —Casi me atraganté con el pan. Isabella Swan. En el sur se pronunciaba de un modo que rimaba con lluvia y, tal cual lo decía Victoria.

—¿Ése es su nombre? ¿Isabella?

Victoria empujó un vaso de batido de chocolate en mi dirección.—Sí y no, y además no es asunto tuyo. No te voy a dejar que andes enredando con cosas de las que no tienes ni idea, Edward Cullen.

Victoria siempre hablaba con acertijos y nunca explicaba nada más. Yo no había ido a su casa en Wader's Creek desde que era un crío, pero sabía que la mayor parte del pueblo sí lo había hecho. Victoria era la lectora de cartas de tarot más respetada en cien kilómetros a la redonda, igual que su madre antes que ella y su abuela antes aún, hasta seis generaciones de lectoras de tarot. Gatlin estaba lleno de baptistas, metodistas y pentecostalistas temerosos de Dios, pero ninguno de ellos podía resistir la tentación de las cartas, la posibilidad de cambiar el curso de su propio destino, puesto que eso era lo que pensaban que podía hacer un lector con poderes. Y, desde luego, Victoria era toda una fuerza que tener en cuenta.

Algunas veces hallaba alguno de sus hechizos caseros en el cajón de los calcetines o colgado de la puerta del estudio de mi padre. Sólo pregunté una vez qué era aquello. Mi padre le gastaba bromas cada vez que encontraba uno, pero me di cuenta de que no los quitaba de la circulación. «Mejor respetarlos que tener que lamentarlo», decía, y supuse que con esto se refería a respetar a Victoria, que podía hacer que lolamentaras bien lamentado.—¿Has oído algo más sobre ella?

—Tú a lo tuyo. Un día vas a hacer un agujero en el cielo y el universo se va a caer por ahí. Entonces, estaremos todos metidos en un buen lío.

Mi padre se deslizó en la cocina en pijama. Se sirvió una taza de café y sacó de la despensa un paquete de cereales Shredded Wheat. Aún llevaba colocados los tapones amarillos de cera para los oídos. Cuando cogía los cereales significaba que estaba a punto de comenzar su día y que tuviera los tapones puestos que aún no lo había hecho.

Me incliné y le susurré a Victoria :

—¿Qué es lo que has oído por ahí?

Victoria se llevó mi plato y lo puso en el fregadero. Luego estuvo limpiando algunos huesos que parecían de paleta de cerdo y los colocó en un plato, lo cual me resultó extraño porque habíamos cenado pollo esa noche.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. Lo que a mí me gustaría saber es por qué estás tan interesado.

Me encogí de hombros.—No, no mucho, la verdad. Sólo es curiosidad.

—Pues ya sabes lo que dicen de la curiosidad. —Clavó un tenedor en mi trozo de pastel de crema y luego me echó la Mirada antes de irse.

Incluso mi padre notó cómo se balanceaba la puerta de la cocina cuando ella se marchó y se quitó uno de los tapones para preguntarme:

—¿Qué tal te ha ido en la escuela?

—Bien.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Victoria?

—He llegado tarde a clase.

Me estudió la expresión de la cara y yo la suya.

—¿El número 2?

Yo asentí.

—¿Afilado?

—Ya lo estaba, pero, aun así, lo afiló más. —Suspiré. Mi padre casi llegó a esbozar una sonrisa, lo cual era muy raro. Sentí una especie de alivio, quizá casi como sihubiera logrado algo.—¿Sabes cuántas veces he estado sentado en esa vieja mesa mientras ella me amenazaba con el lápiz cuando era niño? —me preguntó, aunque realmente no era una pregunta. La mesa, rayada y manchada de pintura, pegamento y rotuladores por todos los Cullen que lo habían hecho antes que yo, era uno de los trastos más viejos de la casa.

Sonreí. Mi padre cogió el bol de cereales e hizo un gesto con la cuchara en mi dirección. Victoria había criado a mi padre, un hecho que me habían recordado cada vez que había osado hablarle con descaro cuando era niño.

—M.I.R.Í.A.D.A. —deletreé.

Mientras dejaba caer el bol en el fregadero, él me respondió a su vez:

—I.N.F.I.N.I.D.A.D. O sea, te he ganado, Edward Cullen.

Dio un paso hasta que quedó bajo la luz de la cocina y en ese momento su media sonrisa se redujo hasta desaparecer. Tenía peor aspecto que nunca. Las sombras de su rostro se habían acentuado y los huesos se le distinguían con toda claridad a través de la piel, que había adquirido un color verde pálido al no salir nunca de casa.

Hacía meses que parecía una especie de cadáver andante. Se me hacía difícil pensar que era la misma persona que se sentaba conmigo durante horas en las playas dellago Moultrie, comiendo sándwiches de pollo y ensalada y enseñándome cómo lanzar correctamente el sedal. «A un lado y al otro, a las diez y a las dos. A las diez y a las dos, como las manecillas del reloj». Los últimos cinco meses habían sido muy duros para él, quería de verdad a mi madre. Pero yo también.

Cogió el café y regresó a su estudio arrastrando los pies. Era hora de enfrentarse a los hechos. Quizá Aro Volturi no era el único en vivir enclaustrado en la ciudad y no creía tampoco que cupieran en ella dos Boo Radleys, pero esto era lo más parecido a una conversación que habíamos tenido en meses y no quería que se marchara.

—¿Qué tal te va con el libro? —le espeté. En realidad, lo que quería decirle era que se quedara y hablara conmigo.

Él pareció sorprenderse y después se encogió de hombros.

—Ahí va. Todavía me queda un montón de trabajo. —Esto quería decir que no podía hacerlo.

—La sobrina de Aro Volturi se ha mudado a la ciudad —dije esto justo después de que él se hubiera puesto los tapones de nuevo. Como siempre, no había forma de sincronizarnos. Pensándolo bien, me estaba pasando esto con todo el mundo en los últimos tiempos.

Mi padre se quitó un tapón, suspiró, y luego se quitó el otro.—¿Qué? —Pero ya había comenzado a dirigirse hacia su estudio. El contador de nuestra conversación estaba en el tiempo de descuento.

—¿Sabes algo de Aro Volturi?

—Lo mismo que todo el mundo, supongo. Se comporta como un recluso. Por lo que yo sé, no ha salido de la mansión Volturi en años. —Abrió la puerta del estudio y cruzó el umbral, pero yo no le seguí. Me quedé en la entrada.

Jamás había puesto un pie allí dentro. Cuando tenía siete años, me había pillado una vez, sólo una, leyendo una novela antes de que terminara de revisarla. Su estudio era un lugar oscuro, aterrador. Había un raído sofá Victoriano encima del cual colgaba un cuadro siempre cubierto con una tela. Sabía que no debía preguntar nunca lo que había debajo de ella. Más allá, junto a la ventana, estaba el escritorio de mi padre, tallado en caoba, otra antigüedad transmitida de generación en generación con la casa. Y libros, viejos libros encuadernados en piel tan pesados que cuando se abrían era necesario colocarlos sobre un atril enorme.

Éstas eran las cosas que nos ataban a Gatlin y también a la propiedad de los Cullen, justo como lo habían hecho nuestros antepasados durante más de cien año manuscrito reposaba sobre el escritorio. Aquella vez también se encontraba en el mismo lugar, en una caja de cartón abierta y yo quería enterarme como fuera de lo que contenía. Mi padre escribía terror gótico, por eso ninguno de sus textos era apropiado para un niño de siete años, pero todas las casas de Gatlin estaban llenas de secretos, como todo el sur, en realidad, y mi casa no era una excepción, ni siquiera entonces.

Fue él quien me encontró, acurrucado en el sofá de su estudio, con las páginas esparcidas a mi alrededor como si hubiera estallado uno de mis cohetes de juguete en la caja. Por aquel entonces, no sabía disimular mis trastadas, algo que aprendí con rapidez después de aquello. Sólo le recuerdo gritándome hasta que apareció mi madre y me encontró llorando en el viejo magnolio que había en el patio. «Algunas cosas son privadas, Edward. Y únicamente para personas mayores».

Yo sólo quería saber. Ése había sido siempre mi problema. De hecho, lo seguía siendo. Quería saber por qué mi padre nunca salía de su estudio. Quería saber por qué no podíamos marcharnos de esa vieja casa sólo porque había un millón de Cullen que hubieran vivido antes allí, especialmente ahora que mi madre ya no no esa noche. Esa noche sólo quería recordar los sándwiches de pollo y ensalada, y lo de las diez y las dos, y aquellos momentos en los que mi padre se comía los cereales en la cocina, gastándome bromas. Me quedé dormido mientras de que sonara el timbre al día siguiente, Isabella Swan se había convertido en el tema del que hablaba todo el mundo en el instituto Jackson. De alguna manera, a pesar de las tormentas y los cortes de luz, Lean Tanner y Lauren Stanley, las madres respectivas de Bree y Jessica, se las apañaron para poner la cena en la mesa y llamar a todo el mundo en el pueblo para que supieran que una pariente loca de Aro Volturi conducía por Gatlin en un coche fúnebre, un coche que pensaban que aún se usaba para transportar muertos cuando nadie miraba. Y desde ahí la cosa fue a más.

Había dos cosas con las que podías contar en Gatlin. Primero, podías ser diferente, incluso estar loco, y la gente no iba a pensar que eras el asesino del hacha... siempre y cuando salieras de casa de vez en cuando. Segundo, si había algo que contar, podías estar seguro de que iba a haber alguien que lo contase. Que una chica nueva se mudara a la Mansión Encantada con el enclaustrado de la ciudad, eso sí que era una historia, probablemente la mejor historia que había sucedido en Gatlin desde el accidente de mi madre. Así que no sé por qué me sorprendí cuando vi a todo el mundo hablar de ella, a todos, menos a los chicos. Éstos tenían otros asuntos que solucionar primero.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tenemos, Erick? —preguntó Jazz cerrando la puerta de su taquilla con un golpe.

—Contando las pruebas para animadoras, parece que unos cuatro ochos, tres sietes y un puñado de cuatros. —Ni siquiera se molestaba en contar a las novatas de primero que no llegaban a puntuar con un cuatro.

Yo también cerré la mía con un golpazo.

—¿Y a eso le llamas noticias? ¿No son las mismas chicas que vemos en el Dary Kin todos los sábados?

Erick sonrió y me dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Pero ahora están en el juego, Cullen. —Paseó la mirada por las chicas que había en el vestíbulo—. Y yo también estoy preparado para jugar.

A Erick, sin embargo, se le iba la fuerza por la boca. El año anterior, cuando éramos novatos, se pasaba las horas hablando de las tías buenas veteranas que se iba a tirar, ya que había entrado en el equipo de baloncesto del instituto. Er estaba en la inopia, igual que Jazz, pero no era tan inofensivo. Tenía una vena mezquina, como todos los sacudió la cabeza.

—Esto es como querer coger melocotones de una vid.

—Los melocotones crecen en los árboles —le soplé, pues había terminado por irritarme, quizá porque me había encontrado antes de clase con los chicos en el mostrador de las revistas del Stop & Steal, y me había visto obligado a sufrir la misma conversación mientras Mike hojeaba los números de la única cosa que leía, esas revistas con chicas en bikini tumbadas sobre el capó de un coche.

Riley se me quedó mirando, confuso.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba molesto. Era una conversación estúpida, tan estúpida como el hecho de que todos los chicos tuviéramos que reunimos los miércoles por la mañana antes de ir a clase. Era algo que me tomaba como si estuvieran pasando lista. Si estabas en el equipo, se esperaba que hicieras unas cuantas cosas. Sentarse con todos los demás en la cafetería, ir a las fiestas de Bree Tanner, pedirle a una animadora que te acompañara al baile y darte una vuelta por el lago Moultrie el último día de colegio. Tú podías meter la pata en casi cualquier cosa siempre que aparecieras cuando había que pasar lista. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez me costaba más ía no había conseguido una respuesta cuando la vi. Incluso aunque no hubiera llegado a verla, lo habría sabido, porque el pasillo, que generalmente estaba atestado de gente abriendo las taquillas e intentando llegar a tiempo a clase antes del segundo timbre, se despejó en cuestión de segundos. Todo el mundo dio un paso hacia atrás cuando ella entró, como si fuera una estrella de rock. O una leprosa.

Sin embargo, todo lo que yo vi fue una chica preciosa con una chaqueta de deporte blanca con la palabra «Múnich» bordada sobre un largo vestido gris debajo del cual asomaban unas Converse muy usadas. Llevaba también una larga cadena de plata en torno al cuello con toneladas de cosas colgando, como un aro de plástico de una máquina expendedora de chicles, un imperdible y un montón de amuletos que no podía distinguir, ya que estaba muy lejos. Una chica cuyo aspecto no era el de una chica de Gatlin. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

La sobrina de Aro Volturi. ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando?

Se colocó los rizos oscuros detrás de la oreja y la luz fluorescente se reflejó en la laca negra de sus uñas. Tenía las manos manchadas de tinta negra, como si se hubiera apuntado cosas en ellas, y caminó por el pasillo como si fuéramos invisibles. Tenia los ojos mas verdes que había visto en mi vida, tan verdes que incluso parecía un color que alguien hubiera acabado de inventar.

—Vaya, pues si que está buena —comentó Billy.

Sabía lo que estaban pensando. Durante un segundo, consideraron la idea de largar a sus novias para tener una oportunidad con ella. Durante un segundo, se convirtió en una posibilidad.

Mike le echó un vistazo de reojo, y después cerró bruscamente la puerta de su taquilla.

—Siempre que ignores el hecho de que es un bicho raro.

Había algo chungo en la manera en que lo dijo, o más bien, en el motivo por el cual lo hizo. Era un bicho raro porque no era de Gatlin, porque no andaba como loca por entrar en el equipo de animadoras, porque ella no le había vuelto a mirar, o más bien, ni siquiera se había dignado hacerlo. Cualquier otro día le hubiera ignorado y hubiera cerrado el pico, pero ése no estaba por callarme.

—Así que eso la convierte automáticamente en un bicho raro, ¿no? ¿Porque no tiene uniforme, el pelo rubio y la falda corta?

El rostro de Mike era transparente. Ésa era una de esas veces en las que se suponía que tenía que seguirle la corriente y yo no estaba cumpliendo con mi parte en aquel acuerdo tácito.

—Porque es una Volturi.

El mensaje era claro. Estaba buena, pero que no se te ocurriera pensar en ella siquiera. Ya había dejado de ser una posibilidad. Aun así, eso no evitó que la miraran, y eso era lo que estaban haciendo todos. Todos los que estaban en el pasillo mantuvieron las miradas fijas en ella como si fuera un ciervo ante la mira de un rifle de caza.

Pero ella siguió caminando, con el collar tintineando alrededor del cuello.

Unos minutos más tarde yo estaba de pie en la puerta de mi clase de inglés y ella, Isabella Swan, también. La chica nueva, que probablemente seguiría recibiendo ese nombre dentro de cincuenta años si es que no la llamaban la sobrina del Viejo Volturi, le entregó una hoja de papel rosa a la señora English, que bizqueaba al intentar leerlo.

—Se han hecho un lío con mi horario y no me han puesto clase de inglés —le explicaba ella—, pero me han colocado dos horas de historia de Estados Unidos y ya lo he cursado en el otro instituto. —Sonaba frustrada y yo intenté no sonreír. Ella nunca había dado historia de Estados Unidos, al menos no como la enseñaba el señor Lee.

—De acuerdo, siéntese donde pueda. —La señora English le dio una copia de _Matar a un ruiseñor._ Parecía que nunca se había usado el libro, lo cual seguramente había ocurrido desde que convirtieron la novela en película.

La chica nueva alzó la mirada y me pilló observándola. Yo aparté los ojos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Me las apañé para no sonreír, pero me sentía avergonzado y eso sólo sirvió para que sonriera aún más. Ella no pareció darse cuenta.

—Gracias, pero he traído el mío. —Sacó una copia en tapa dura y con un árbol grabado en la portada. Parecía realmente viejo y usado, como si lo hubiera leído más de una vez—. Es uno de mis libros favoritos. —Hizo el comentario como si aquello no fuera una rareza, y en ese momento me quedé mirándola.

Sentí como si una apisonadora me hubiera pasado por encima Jessica atravesó el umbral de la puerta como si yo no estuviera allí, que era su manera de decir «hola» y esperar que la acompañara hacia el fondo de la clase, donde se sentaban todos nuestros chica nueva se sentó en un sitio vacío de la primera fila, en la Tierra de Nadie que se extendía delante de la mesa de la señora English. Una mala decisión. Todo el mundo sabía que no había que sentarse allí. La señora English tenía un ojo de cristal y un oído terrible, algo lógico cuando la familia de uno tiene el único campo de tiro del condado. No podía verte ni dirigirse a ti si te sentabas en un sitio cualquiera que no fuera el de delante de ella. Isabella iba a tener que contestar las preguntas de toda la clase.

Jessica puso un gesto dé diversión, cambió de dirección hasta pasar por su lado y le dio un golpe al bolso de Isabella, que se cayó a un lado en el pasillo.

—Vaya. - Jessica se agachó, y recogió un manoseado cuaderno de espiral tan roto que estaba a punto de perder la cubierta. Lo alzó como si fuera un ratón muerto—. Isabella Swan. ¿Ése es tu nombre? Pensé que era Volturi.

Isabella alzó la mirada lentamente.

—¿Puedes devolverme mi cuaderno?

Jessica hojeó las páginas con descuido, como si no la hubiera escuchado.

—¿Éste es tu diario? ¿Eres escritora? Oye, esto es genial.

Isabella alargó la mano.

—Por favor.

Jessica lo cerró de golpe y lo apartó para que no pudiera alcanzarlo.

—¿Puedo pedírtelo un minuto? Me encantaría leer algo que hayas escrito.

—Quiero que me lo devuelvas ahora mismo. Por favor. —Isabella se puso de pie. Las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes. La sobrina del Viejo Volturi estaba enterrándose en la clase de agujero del que luego no había escapatoria; nadie tenía una memoria como la de Jessica.

—Primero tendrías que aprender a leer. —Le quité el diario a Jessica de las manos y se lo devolví a Isabella.

Después me senté en el pupitre de al lado, justo en la Tierra de Nadie. En el Lado del Ojo Bueno. Jessica me miró con incredulidad. No sé por qué lo hice. Estaba tan estupefacto como ella. Jamás en mi vida me había sentado en la parte de delante de ninguna clase. El timbre sonó antes de que Jessica pudiera decir nada, pero eso no importaba; yo sabía que ya las pagaría todas juntas después. Isabella abrió el cuaderno y nos ignoró a los dos.

La señora English alzó la mirada.

—¿Podemos empezar, chicos?

Jessica se fue con el rabo entre las piernas hacia su asiento en la parte de atrás, bien lejos de las primeras filas, donde no tendría que contestar preguntas durante todo el año y también muy lejos de la sobrina del Viejo Volturi. Y ahora, también lejos de mí. Esto me pareció algo liberador, incluso aunque tuviera que analizar la relación de Jem y Scout durante cincuenta minutos sin haberme leído el capítulo.

Cuando sonó el timbre, me volví a mirar a Isabella. No sé qué me había imaginado que iba a decir. Quizás esperaba que ella me lo agradeciera. Pero no dijo nada y metió los libros en su cartera.

156\. No era una palabra lo que había escrito en el dorso de su mano.

Era un número.

Isabella Swan no me volvió a dirigir la palabra, al menos no ese día, ni siquiera esa semana, mas eso no evitó que pensara en ella o que la viera prácticamente por todas partes, aunque intentara no mirar. No era exactamente que esto me molestara.

Tampoco era por su aspecto o por el hecho de que fuera guapa, a pesar de que siempre llevara ropas inadecuadas o esas viejas zapatillas. No era tampoco por lo que decía en clase, que era algo que nadie se hubiera atrevido a pensar y, de haber sido así, no se hubiera atrevido a decir. Ni siquiera que era diferente al resto de chicas del Jackson, pese a lo obvio que eso era.

Era porque me hacía darme cuenta de lo mucho que me parecía a todos ellos, aunque yo quisiera simular que no era así.

Había estado lloviendo todo el día y estaba sentado en la clase de cerámica, también conocida como SG, sobresaliente garantizado, porque te ponían la nota en función del esfuerzo y no de los resultados. Me había matriculado en cerámica la pasada primavera porque tenía que cursar algunas asignaturas de arte y, desde luego, bajo ningún concepto pensaba meterme en la banda de música, que ensayaba ruidosamente en el piso de abajo, dirigidos por la delgadísima y siempre llena de entusiasmo señorita Spider. Bree se sentaba a mi lado. Yo era el único chico de la clase, y como era chico no tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que teníamos que hacer a continuación.

—Hoy experimentaremos y no os voy a poner nota. Sentid la arcilla, liberad la mente. Ignorad la música que viene del piso de abajo. —La señora Abernathy se estremeció cuando la banda masacró una canción parecida a _Dixie_ —. Sentidlo profundamente, abrid un camino hasta vuestra alma.

Me coloqué al lado del torno de alfarero y me quedé mirando la cerámica cuando empezó a girar delante de mí. Suspiré. Esto era casi tan malo como la banda. Cuando la clase se quedó en silencio y el zumbido de los tornos ahogó el rumor de la conversación en las filas de atrás, cambió la música del piso de abajo. Oí un violín, o quizás uno de esos violines grandes, una viola, creo. El sonido era hermoso y triste a la vez, además de perturbador. Desde luego, había mucho más talento en aquella desnuda melodía que lo que la señorita Spider había tenido el placer de dirigir en su vida. Miré a mi alrededor; nadie parecía escuchar la música. El sonido se deslizó bajo mi piel.

Reconocí la música y, al cabo de pocos segundos, comencé a escuchar las palabras en mi mente, tan claras como si las estuviera oyendo en mi iPod, pero esta vez la letra había cambiado:

 _D_ _ieciséis lunas, dieciséis años_

 _con el sonido del trueno en tus oídos._

 _Dieciséis millas hasta el reencuentro con ella._

 _Dieciséis que buscan lo que dieciséis temen._

Me quedé mirando la arcilla que giraba delante de mí hasta que el bulto se deformó. Cuanto más intentaba concentrarme, más se difuminaba la habitación a mi alrededor, hasta que pareció que la arcilla arrastraba en sus giros a la clase, la mesa y mi silla con ella. Era como si todos estuviéramos conectados en un giro continuo, al compás del ritmo de la melodía procedente de la clase de música. La habitación desapareció de mi visión. Alcé una mano y, con lentitud, pasé un dedo por la arcilla.

Y entonces hubo un relámpago y la clase que giraba se diluyó dando paso a otra imagen...

Yo caía.

Ambos caíamos.

Había regresado a mi sueño. Veía su mano, y veía la mía aferrándose a ella, con los dedos clavados en su piel, en su muñeca, en un intento desesperado por sujetarla, pero se me escapaba y podía sentir cómo sus dedos se me escurrían de la mano.

 _¡No me sueltes!_

Quería ayudarla, sostenerla, más de lo que había querido nada en mi vida. Y en ese momento ella se escurrió de entre mis dedos...

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward? —preguntó la señorita Abernathy con preocupación.

Abrí los ojos e intenté enfocar la mirada y recobrarme. Había tenido todos estos sueños desde que mi madre murió, pero ésa fue la primera vez que los tuve durante el día. Me quedé mirando la mano, llena de arcilla gris que empezaba a secarse. Pero la huella que había en el torno tenía la impronta de una mano, como si yo hubiera aplastado lo que había estado haciendo. La observé más de cerca. Esa mano no era la mía, sino que era mucho más pequeña. Era la de una chica.

Su mano.

Miré bajo mis uñas, estaba la arcilla que se había desprendido de su muñeca.

—Edward, al menos podrías hacer el intento. —La señora Abernathy me puso la mano en el hombro y me sobresalté. Al otro lado de las ventanas se oía el retumbar de un trueno.

—Señorita Abernathy, creo que está comunicándose con su alma —dijo Bree entre risitas, inclinándose para ver mejor—. Y creo que te está diciendo que necesitas una manicura, Edward.

Las chicas situadas a mi alrededor se echaron a reír. Aplasté la huella con el puño, convirtiéndola en una masa informe. En cuanto sonó el timbre, me levanté, me restregué las manos en los vaqueros, cogí la mochila y salí a toda prisa de la clase, resbalando con las zapatillas mojadas al doblar la curva para salir. Luego, tropecé con los cordones que llevaba desatados cuando bajé corriendo los dos tramos de escaleras que había hasta la sala de música. Tenía que saber si me lo había imaginado.

Empujé las puertas de la clase de música con ambas manos. El escenario estaba vacío y la clase desfilaba para salir. Yo iba contracorriente, intentando entrar cuando todo el mundo quería salir. Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire, pero ya sabía lo que iba a oler antes de hacerlo.

Limones y romero.

En el escenario, la señorita Spider recogía las partituras, dispersas encima de las sillas de tijera que usaba aquella penosa orquesta.

—Perdone, señorita, ¿quién tocaba esa... esa canción? —pregunté.

Ella me dirigió una sonrisa.

—Hemos tenido una maravillosa nueva adquisición en la sección de cuerda. Una viola. Justo acaba de mudarse a nuestra ciudad...

No. No podía ser. Ella no.

Me volví y eché a correr antes de que pronunciara su nombre.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la octava hora, Jazz me estaba esperando enfrente de las taquillas. Se pasó los dedos por su pelo de punta y se estiró la desteñida camiseta de Black Sabbath.

Jazz, colega, necesito que me dejes las llaves.

—¿Y qué hay del entrenamiento?

—No puedo. Tengo que hacer algo.

—Pero, tío, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Necesito las llaves. —Tenía que salir de allí como fuera. Había tenido todos esos sueños, había escuchado aquella música y ahora perdía el conocimiento en mitad de la clase, si es que ésa era la manera de llamarlo. No sabía qué era lo que me estaba pasando, pero lo que sí sabía era que no podía ser nada bueno.

Si mi madre aún estuviera viva, probablemente se lo habría contado todo. Ella era así, podía contarle todo. Pero ya no estaba y mi padre vivía encerrado en su estudio.

Si se me ocurría decirle algo a Victoria, empezaría a echar sal por toda mi habitación durante un mes por lo menos.

Sólo dependía de mí.

Jazz me dio las llaves.

—El entrenador te va a matar.

—Lo sé.

—Y verás cuando Victoria se entere.

—También lo sé.

—Te va a patear el culo todo el camino hasta la frontera del condado. —Me despidió con la mano cuando cogí las llaves—. No hagas tonterías.

Me volví y salí disparado. Demasiado tarde.


	6. 5- 11 de septimbre - Colision

Cuando llegué al coche, estaba empapado. La tormenta había ido en alimento a lo

largo de toda la semana. Había alerta por mal tiempo en todas las emisoras de radio que pude captar, lo cual no era mucho si tenemos en cuenta que el Cacharro sólo cogía tres. Las nubes se habían vuelto completamente negras y, como estábamos en temporada de huracanes, no era algo para tomarse a la ligera, pero no me importó.

Necesitaba aclararme y pensar qué estaba ocurriendo, aunque ni por asomo sabía

cómo.

Tuve que dar las luces hasta para salir del aparcamiento. No se veía a mucho más

de un metro delante del coche. No era un día para conducir, los rayos atravesaban el cielo oscuro que se extendía ante mí. Conté, como Victoria me había enseñado hacía años —uno, dos y tres— y el trueno estalló, lo que significaba que la tormenta no andaba a más, según los cálculos de Victoria, de unos cuatro o cinco kilómetros.

Me detuve ante el semáforo que había en el Jackson, uno de los tres existentes en

todo el pueblo. No se me ocurría qué hacer. La lluvia golpeaba ruidosamente el

coche. La radio permanecía estática, pero escuché algo. Subí el volumen y la canción fluyó por aquellos altavoces de mierda.

 _Dieciséis lunas._

La canción que había desaparecido de mi lista de reproducción. Ese tema que

nadie parecía oír y que Isabella Swan había estado tocando con la viola. La

canción que me estaba volviendo loco.

El semáforo cambió a verde y el Cacharro arrancó tambaleándose por el camino.

Estaba en marcha y no tenía ni la menor idea de adónde iba.

Los relámpagos continuaron atravesando el cielo. Conté: uno, dos. La tormenta se

estaba acercando. Puse en marcha los limpiaparabrisas, pero no servían de nada.

Apenas podía ver más allá de la mitad de la manzana. Un rayo centelleó de nuevo.

Conté: uno. El trueno retumbó sobre el techo del Cacharro y la lluvia se volvió

horizontal. Las gotas golpeteaban sobre el parabrisas con tanta fuerza que parecíaque se iba a romper en cualquier momento, lo cual, considerando el estado en el que estaba el coche, no habría sido raro.

Yo no perseguía a la tormenta, era ella la que me perseguía a mí y al final me

había alcanzado. Apenas podía mantener las ruedas sobre la calzada y el Cacharro comenzó a patinar de forma errática de un lado a otro entre las dos calles que daban

a la Route 9.

No veía nada. Pisé a fondo el freno, dando vueltas en la oscuridad. Las luces

fluctuaron apenas durante un segundo y un par de grandes ojos verdes me

devolvieron la mirada desde la mitad de la calzada. A primera vista me pareció que era un ciervo, pero me había equivocado.

 _¡Había alguien en la carretera!_

Sujeté el volante con ambas manos, con la mayor fuerza posible, y mi cuerpo se

estampó contra el lateral del coche.

Ella tenía la mano extendida. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, pero éste no

tuvo lugar.

El Cacharro se detuvo con una sacudida, a no más de un metro. Las luces

formaron un pálido círculo de luz en la lluvia, reflejándose en unos de esos baratos

chubasqueros de plástico que se pueden comprar a tres dólares en la tienda. Era una chica. Lentamente, se apartó la capucha del rostro, dejando que la lluvia le cayera sobre la cara. Ojos verdes, pelo negro.

Isabella Swan.

No podía respirar. Sabía que ella tenía los ojos verdes, porque los había visto

antes, pero esta noche tenían un aspecto diferente, distintos a otros ojos cualquiera

que yo hubiera visto antes. Eran muy grandes y de un verde antinatural, un verde

eléctrico, como los relámpagos de la tormenta. Allí de pie bajo la tempestad, ni

siquiera parecía humana.

Salí a trompicones del coche hacia la lluvia, dejando el motor en marcha y la

puerta abierta. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra, y nos quedamos de pie en

mitad de la Route 9 debajo de esa clase de diluvio que sólo se veía cuando hay un

huracán o una borrasca del noreste. La adrenalina me corría por las venas y tenía los músculos en tensión, como si mi cuerpo aún esperara el golpe.

El pelo de Isabella chorreaba agua y revoloteaba bajo el soplo del viento. Di un pasohacia ella y su cabello me azotó. Olía a limones y a tomillo mojados. De repente, el sueño regresó, como si fuera una ola que pasara sobre mi cabeza. Esa vez, cuando ella me cogió la mano, había visto su rostro por única vez.

Ojos verdes y pelo negro. Lo recordaba. Era ella, y ahora la tenía de pie justo

delante de mí.

Tenía que asegurarme, así que la cogí de la muñeca y allí estaban aquellos

diminutos arañazos en forma de media luna, justo donde mis dedos se habían

aferrado a su muñeca durante el sueño. Cuando la toqué, una descarga eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo. Cayó un rayo sobre un árbol situado a poco más de tres metros de donde estábamos, partiendo el tronco limpiamente por la mitad. Comenzó a arder.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Tan mal conductor eres? —Se apartó de mí, con los ojos verdes

centelleantes... ¿de ira? De lo que fuera.

—Eres tú.

—¿Qué era lo que pretendías? ¿Matarme?

—Eres real. —Sentía las palabras extrañas en la lengua, como si la tuviera llena de

algodón.

—Pues casi soy un cadáver, por tu culpa.

—No estoy loco. Creí que me estaba volviendo loco, pero no. Eres tú. Estabas justo ahí, delante de mí.

—No por mucho tiempo. —Me dio la espalda y comenzó a andar por la calzada.

Ésta no era la manera en que había pensado que nos encontráramos.

Corrí hasta caminar a su lado.

—Has sido tú la que ha aparecido de la nada y se ha colocado en mitad de la calle.

Hizo un gesto de despedida con el brazo como si lo que estuviera rechazando

fuera algo más que esa idea. En ese momento distinguí el largo coche negro en las

sombras. El coche fúnebre, con la capota alzada.

—¿Ah, sí? Estaba buscando a alguien que me ayudara, pedazo de genio. El coche

de mi tío se ha parado. Sólo tenías que haber conducido por tu sitio en vez de

intentar atropellarme.

—Tú eres la chica que aparece en mis sueños. Y la canción. Esa extraña canción

que me encontré en el iPod.

Isabella se giró y se puso frente a mí.

—¿Qué sueños? ¿Qué canción? ¿Estás borracho o me estás gastando alguna clase de broma?

—Sé que eres tú. Tienes esas marcas en la muñeca.

Ella volvió la mano y se las miró, confusa.—¿Éstas? Tengo un perro. Pasa del tema.

Pero yo sabía que no estaba equivocado. Veía su rostro en mi sueño con toda

claridad. ¿Cómo era posible que ella no lo supiera?

Se puso de nuevo la capucha y comenzó el largo paseo hacia Volturi bajo el

diluvio. Me puse a su lado.

—Pues te doy un consejo. La próxima vez, no te bajes del coche en mitad de la

calzada durante una tormenta. Llama al 911.

Ella no dejó de andar.

—No iba a llamar a la policía. Se supone que no tengo que conducir. Sólo puedo

conducir si voy con alguien y, de todos modos, tengo roto el móvil. —Desde luego,

estaba claro que no era de aquí. La única manera de que la policía te detuviera en

este pueblo era si te pillaban conduciendo por el lado contrario de la carretera.

La tormenta parecía arreciar. Tuve que gritar por encima del aullido de la lluvia.

—Déjame que te lleve a casa. No deberías andar por aquí.

—No, gracias. Esperaré a que aparezca el siguiente chico que me quiera atropellar.

—No va a aparecer ningún otro chico. Pasarán horas antes de que venga nadie por aquí.

Ella reanudó la marcha.

—No me importa. Caminaré.

No podía dejarla vagabundeando por ahí bajo aquel diluvio. Mi madre me había

criado demasiado bien para eso.

—No puedo dejar que regreses a casa con este tiempo tan malo. —Y como si

quisiera darme la entradilla en una obra de teatro, el trueno estalló sobre nuestras

cabezas y su capucha voló de nuevo—. Conduciré como si fuera mi abuela. O como si fuera la tuya.

—No dirías eso si conocieras a mi abuela. —El viento arreciaba y ella gritaba

también.

—Vamos.

—¿Qué?

—El coche. Métete dentro. Conmigo.

Ella me miró y durante un segundo no estuve seguro de si iba a ceder.

—Será más seguro que ir caminando, sobre todo si eres tú quien va conduciendo El Cacharro estaba empapado. A Jazz se le iba a ir la cabeza cuando lo viera. La

tormenta sonaba diferente cuando nos metimos en el automóvil, más alta y más

tranquila al mismo tiempo. Oía cómo la lluvia golpeaba el techo, pero el sonido lo

ahogaba el del latido de mi corazón y el castañeteo de mis dientes. Puse el coche en marcha. Era consciente de la presencia de Isabella a mi lado, sólo a unos centímetros, en el asiento del copiloto. La miré a hurtadillas.

Aunque era un coñazo, era preciosa. Tenía unos ojos verdes enormes. No podía

hacerme una idea de por qué esta noche parecía tan distinta. Tenía las pestañas más largas que había visto en mi vida y su pálida piel aún lo parecía más en contraste con su cabello negro. En el pómulo, justo debajo de su ojo izquierdo, distinguí una diminuta marca de nacimiento de color marrón claro en forma de luna creciente. No se parecía a ninguna otra persona de Jackson, ni a nadie que yo hubiera visto en toda mi vida.

Se quitó el chubasquero mojado sacándoselo por la cabeza. Debajo llevaba una

camiseta y unos vaqueros negros que se le habían quedado tan pegados que parecía que se hubiera caído en una piscina. El chaquetón gris arrojó un chorro de agua sobre el asiento de piel sintética.

—Me es... estás mirando.

Aparté la mirada hacia el parabrisas o a cualquier lado menos donde estaba ella.

—Deberías quitarte eso, sólo vas a conseguir enfriarte.

La miré mientras luchaba con los delicados botones de plata del chaquetón,

incapaz de controlar el temblor de sus manos. Alargué la mano y ella se encogió,

como si hubiera intentado tocarla de nuevo.

—Pondré la calefacción.

Ella volvió a luchar con los botones.

—Gr... gracias.

Pude verle las manos, con más manchas de tinta que antes, pero ahora

emborronadas por el agua. Adiviné unos cuantos números. Quizás un uno o un siete, un cinco y un dos. 152. ¿De qué iba eso?

Eché una ojeada al asiento posterior buscando la vieja manta del ejército que Jazz

solía tener allí. En vez de eso, había un raído saco de dormir, probablemente desde la última vez que mi amigo se metió en problemas en su casa y tuvo que dormir en el coche. Olía a humo de hoguera y a moho de sótano, pero se la ofrecí.

—Mmm, esto está mejor. —Cerró los ojos.

Se relajó con el calor de la calefacción y yo también me sentí mejor mientras la

observaba. Le dejaron de castañetear los dientes, y después de eso, avanzamos en silencio. Sólo se oía la tormenta y el sonido de las ruedas arrojando agua en todas las direcciones al atravesar el lago en el que se había convertido la carretera. Ella trazó unas líneas con el dedo en la ventana empañada. Intenté mantener los ojos en la calzada mientras hacía todo lo posible por recordar el resto del sueño, algún detalle, alguna cosa que pudiera probarle que ella era eso, ella, lo que fuera, y que yo era yo.

Pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más parecía alejarse de mí, hacia la lluvia, la

carretera y las hectáreas de campos de tabaco que pasaban a nuestro lado, plagados de anticuada maquinaria agrícola y viejos graneros destartalados. Cuando llegamos a las afueras del pueblo, nos topamos con la desviación. Si torcías a la izquierda, hacia mi casa, íbamos al río, con todas aquellas casas restauradas de antes de la guerra, alineadas a orillas del Santee. También era la manera de salir del pueblo. Cuando llegamos a la bifurcación, automáticamente comencé a girar hacia la izquierda, por puro hábito. A la derecha sólo estaba la plantación Volturi, y nadie iba allí nunca.

—No, espera. Gira hacia la derecha —me corrigió ella.

—Oh, claro. Perdona.

Me sentí fatal. Subimos la colina hacia la gran casa, la mansión Volturi. Había

estado tan concentrado en su papel en el sueño que se me había olvidado quién era en realidad. La chica con la que llevaba soñando meses, la chica en la que no podía dejar de pensar era la sobrina de Aro Volturi. Y yo la llevaba hacia la

Mansión Encantada, pues así era como la llamábamos.

Tal como yo la había llamado.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Yo no era el único que sabía que vivía en la

Mansión Encantada. Me pregunté qué sería lo que había oído en los pasillos, si sabía lo que todo el mundo decía de ella. Y aquella mirada incómoda en su rostro decía a las claras que sí. No sé por qué, pero no podía soportar verla así. Intenté pensar en algo para romper el silencio.

—¿Por qué te has mudado para vivir aquí con tu tío? Por lo general, la gente se las

apaña para irse de Gatlin, casi nadie viene a vivir aquí.

Advertí el alivio en su voz.

—He vivido en un montón de sitios: Nueva Orleans, Savannah, los Cayos de

Florida y unos cuantos meses en Virginia. Incluso he llegado a vivir en las islas

Barbados durante un tiempo.

Me di cuenta de que no había respondido a la pregunta, pero no pude evitar

pensar que yo habría matado por vivir en algún lugar de ésos, aunque fuera sólo

durante un verano.

—¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Han muerto.

Sentí un peso en el pecho.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Murieron cuando yo tenía dos años, y ni siquiera les recuerdo.

He vivido con un montón de parientes, sobre todo con mi abuela, pero se ha ido de

viaje durante unos cuantos meses. Por eso tengo que quedarme con mi tío.

—Mi madre murió también, en un accidente de coche. —No tenía ni idea de por

qué lo había dicho, ya que me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo intentando no hablar del tema.

—Lo siento.

No le dije que todo iba bien. Tuve la intuición de que era la clase de chica que

sabía que eso no era así.

Paramos frente a una verja negra de hierro forjado maltratada por el tiempo.

Delante de mí se extendía, en la colina y apenas visible a través de una capa de

niebla, los restos destartalados de la casa más antigua e importante de Gatlin, la

mansión Volturi. Nunca había estado tan cerca como ahora. Apagué el motor.

La tormenta había amainado hasta convertirse en una especie de llovizna suave pero constante.

—Mira, parece que se han ido los rayos.

—Estoy segura de que hay más en el lugar de donde venían éstos.

—Quizá. Pero no esta noche.

Ella me miró, casi con curiosidad.

—No. Creo que se ha terminado por esta noche. —Sus ojos tenían un aspecto

distinto. Habían perdido el verde tan intenso, y también parecían algo más

pequeños, no pequeños en realidad, simplemente eran más normales.

Comencé a abrir mi puerta para acompañarla hasta la casa.

—No, no lo hagas. —Parecía avergonzada—. Mi tío es un poco tímido. —Lo cual

no dejaba de ser un eufemismo.

Tenía la puerta medio abierta y la suya estaba igual. Nos estábamos mojando cada

vez más, pero nos quedamos allí sentados sin decir nada. Sabía lo que quería decir, y también que no podía hacerlo. Ignoraba por qué estaba allí sentado, empapado, delante de la mansión Volturi. Nada tenía ningún sentido, pero sólo sabía una cosa. Una vez que condujera de vuelta colina abajo y girara en dirección a la Route 9, todo volvería a cambiar y a ser como antes. Todo volvería a tener sentido. ¿O no?

Ella habló primero.

—Supongo que debo darte las gracias.

—¿Por no atropellarte?

Ella sonrió.

—Ah, sí, claro. Y por traerme.

Me quedé mirando cómo me sonreía, casi como si fuéramos amigos, lo cual era

imposible. Empecé a sentir una especie de claustrofobia, tenía que salir de allí de

alguna manera.

—No es nada. Quiero decir, es guay. No te preocupes. —Me puse la capucha de la

sudadera de baloncesto, del mismo modo que hacía Emory cuando había cortado con alguna chica y ella intentaba hablar con él en el vestíbulo del instituto.

Ella me miró, sacudiendo la cabeza, y me alargó el saco de dormir con cierta

rudeza. Ya no sonreía.

—Como quieras. Ya nos veremos por ahí. —Me dio la espalda, se deslizó por la

verja y corrió por el camino empinado y fangoso que iba hacia la casa. Yo cerré de un portazo.

El saco de dormir estaba en el asiento. Lo cogí para echarlo en el asiento posterior.

Todavía olía un poco a moho y humo, pero también otro poco a limón y tomillo.

Cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí, ella ya estaba a medio camino de la entrada.

Bajé la ventanilla.

—Tiene un ojo de cristal.

Isabella se volvió y me miró.

—¿Qué?

—La señora English —grité mientras la lluvia se colaba en el coche—. Tienes que

sentarte al otro lado o te preguntará.

Ella sonrió y la lluvia se deslizó por su rostro.

—A lo mejor me gusta hablar.

Se volvió hacia Volturi y subió corriendo los escalones de la veranda.

Eché el coche marcha atrás y conduje de vuelta hacia la desviación para girar en la

dirección que lo hacía siempre y tomar la carretera de toda la vida. Hasta ese mismo día. Vi algo que brillaba en un pliegue del asiento. Un botón de plata.

Me lo guardé en el bolsillo, y me pregunté con qué soñaría esta noche.


End file.
